Sabotage
Sabotage is a game mode in BeGone. It was released March 19, 2012 in v1.6.5. Sabotage was developed by *BUNNY* and is the second game mode after elimination. Sabotage is currently only available on Crane, Pipeline and Timbertown. Sabotage is played on servers that have an "S" next to their name. Gameplay The round starts with 1 minute and 30 seconds on the clock, or in the case of Timbertown, the regular 2 minutes. However, activating the bomb will set the clock to 40 seconds regardless of the previous time. The Militia must either activate the Bomb or kill the entire SWAT team to win. The SWAT team can win by successfully defending the bombs until the time runs out, disarming a bomb, or killing all of the Militia players. A draw is not possible in Sabotage mode. To win a match, your team will need to win 10 rounds (points). When a match is complete, the Scoreboard will be displayed and will restart shortly. Activating the bomb Crane bomb.png|The bomb locations in Crane. Pipeline bomb.png|The bomb locations in Pipeline. Timbertown Bomb.jpg|The bomb location in Timbertown. Main article: Bomb The Militia can activate the bomb by holding E while next to it. Activating or deactivating takes 5 seconds. When bomb A or B is activated, the timer will be automatically set to 40 seconds left and Militia will have to defend while SWAT tries to deactivate the bomb. Activating and deactivating the bomb gives the player a cash award of $500. Note that you can only activate/deactivate one bomb. Once you activate/deactivate one, the other bomb is just an object. While a bomb is being activated or deactivated, a sound is played similar to the sound of a spring being wound. Listen for this sound when you are about to activate a bomb; your other team members might already be activating the other bomb, which they are already in position to defend. Activating your bomb will force them to reposition, putting the victory at risk. Maps Sabotage is currently only playable on three maps: Crane, Pipeline, and Timbertown. *In Crane and Pipeline, Bomb A is at one of the Ammunition Crates, and bomb B is at the SWAT base. *Rounds in Crane and Pipeline last 1 minute and 30 seconds *In Timbertown, Bomb A is inside the SWAT Base. *Rounds in Timbertown last 2 minutes. Tips & Tricks In all cases, excellent teamwork is the key to victory. Players should provide cover fire for each other and move as a unit. SWAT SWAT players must defend their bomb(s) from the start of the game. Therefore, they should form a loose defensive perimeter from which they can cover the bomb(s), since they do not know where Militia will attack. Finding hiding places near the bomb(s) which allow good cover, visibility, and mobility is a good stradegy. When a bomb is activated, immediately reallocate all forces to that bomb. If SWAT deactivates a bomb, they immediately win. Therefore, only one SWAT person must get through (at a minimum) and the others should engage the defending Militia players. Militia Militia players are on the offense in Sabotage, and must get to the bomb(s) quickly. Everyone in Militia can focus on one bomb, but SWAT has to defend. Therefore, the Militia must use teamwork and concentrate on one bomb rather than running around chasing kills. While one player activates a bomb, the others should provide cover fire. Activating a bomb takes five seconds, during which time the clock is still running. Therefore, make sure you are at the target with more than five seconds. Activating a bomb at exactly five seconds will result in a loss for Militia. Killing all of the SWAT team will win the round regardless of how many seconds are left on the clock. Trivia *At first Elimination was removed from Crane and Pipeline when Sabotage was added to the game, but in version 1.6.5.7 it was back for those maps. *Militia swapped spawns with SWAT in Crane when Sabotage was added to the game. History *On March 17, 2012 Sabotage was released in version 1.6.5, and is the second game mode to be introduced in BeGone. Category:Game Modes